


Super Soldier Genius Remake

by RavenWolf48



Series: Super Soldier Genius [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Univers
Genre: AU, Howard thinks he's a good dad but he's not, M/M, Multi, Snarky Tony, SuperSoldier!Peter, Superfamily, Tony Needs a Hug, an idea popped up in my head in the shower, big au, kinda rape not really...?, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Peter Parker is not sure what's happening other than his parents, aunt, and uncle are dead and his biological dad is actually Tony Stark.Oh and Tony is Iron Man and Peter is a super soldier because the DNA that Tony was given to create Peter was actually Steve Rogers.What the actual hell from above is Peter's life?





	Super Soldier Genius Remake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so remember when I created this?   
> Yeah, apparently it was a huge hit so here's the official version. Yay!!
> 
> The first chapter is going to suspiciously look like the original but I've finally gotten my shit together. And who knows, the next 'chapters' might actually just be a one shot. 
> 
> But yeah. This is how it's going.

**_Howard was a good father._ **

_ He thought so at least. He wasn't the best at the beginning. He was out looking for Capt - Steve when Maria called him. Said it was urgent. She sounded excited. But Steve was more important. He turned her down. Ten calls more. And then an eleventh. Maria was dead and there was a newborn son waiting for him at home. Howard dismissed it as a hoax but went along with it and ordered that his butler - Edwin Jarvis - to take care of the 'child'.  _

_ Thirteen years later, he had scoured the whole ocean. Over and over. But nothing. Steve wasn't anywhere. Nowhere alive at least. Howard kept going even when people insisted he returned. He relented and came home to a miffed off Jarvis and a child. Maria  _ had _ given birth. Howard felt horrible.  _

_ He tried to make it up. He watched his kid grow - Tony. Anthony. Edwin was his middle name. Since Jarvis was there for Maria, Maria said that his middle name would be Edwin. Personally, Howard thought it was disgusting - he liked Edward better - but he didn't get to make the decisions. He hadn't believed Maria when he should've.  _

_ The teenager didn't pay him any attention - gave Jarvis all the love. Howard took the blow. Jarvis would look at him nervously but Howard would shake him off. It was fine. It was fine - he deserved it. He did.  _

_ That didn't stop Jarvis from trying to get Tony to do things with Howard. Tony never called him dad - Howard bet that Tony didn't believe Jarvis when Jarvis had said that Howard was his father - and he expected that. He let his heart open as far as it could go and let Tony just hang out on the outside. Tony didn't like him - he knew that. And that was fine. But he was determined to make it up anyway he could.  _

_ Two years later, a letter came-saying that Steve was confirmed dead - it also held a message. An organization - a secret one, not unlike SHIELD that was slowly assembling with Peggy Carter - had found a way to make another super soldier. And Tony was nominated.  _

_ Howard was excited more than he thought possible.   _

_ Tony was fifteen at the time.  _

_ Howard took his son to the organization location and there was an abandoned house. Howard found a way into the basement where they found the underground organization. Howard listened to what the scientists offered to do to his son. And what would happen. Howard remembered thinking that it was a great idea. He wasn't exactly sure what it was but he was feeling a bit drowsy then. He gave Tony over and watched as these scientists strapped him to a chair.  _

_ Howard remembered Tony being confused and scared. He remembered his son struggling and him trying to calm the young man down. He tried to explain what the scientist had told him but he couldn't remember exactly. He remembered Tony screaming bloody murder as the scientists did something to him. He remembered trying to console Tony and telling him that this was good for him and he definitely remembered Tony spitting at him, saying "Fuck you." _

_ Howard isn't sure what happened exactly after that. He knew that Tony was placed somewhere and he was given different experiments to occupy himself. It was nine months later when he met up with Tony again. Tony was sixteen and...had been...pregnant.  _

_ Somehow.  _

_ The scientists explained a bit more but Howard couldn't remember exactly what they said. Apparently, the son was the supersoldier - not Tony. He did remember gazing down into his grandson's eyes - Peter's eyes as Tony chose to call him. Tony stayed with Peter for a week, keeping him away from the scientists before the scientists managed to rip Peter away from Tony. Howard remembered Tony screaming, begging to bring Peter back. He remembered the scientist giving his crying and confused grandson to him as Tony was wailing, "Dad! Give him back! Please!" over and over.  _

_ It was the first time Howard had been called dad and it broke his heart to turn away from Tony. _

_ Tony screamed, sobbing.  _

_ He escaped that night and Howard never heard from him again.  _

_ He helped raise Peter. Became a better grandfather than he ever thought possible. He took better care of Peter - hoping to make up for the neglect he gave Tony. He had tried to be a good father with Tony. He tried and Tony refused all of it. He didn't think about that though - he focused on Peter. Gave Peter everything.  _

_ And then a rebel agent blew up the organization he was with.  _

_ The woman led an inside attack, turning one of the organization's experiments against them. The man - the experiment - killed and killed. Howard remembered him being called the Winter Soldier. He remembered the man coming in and shooting him. He remembered recognizing the face shape ever so slightly. It made him wonder. And he remembered - in his dying breath - the Winter Soldier scooping down and picking up Peter.  _

_ Taking the three year old away from  _ him. 

_ But Howard couldn't protest and he was dead.  _


End file.
